The Girl Is Back In Town
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: Johnathan Hillstrand is shocked to know that a woman from his past has turned up in his hometown. What will happen? You have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Johnathan Hillstrand sat absentmindedly popping the straw in and out of his drink. His brother and son were discussing the upcoming King Crab season, but he couldn't have told anyone a word either one of them had said. His girlfriend of almost four years had come in the other night and told him she was calling it quits. She was tired of being a boat widow most of the year and… well, yesterday, Johnathan had found out the real reason she'd left. She had been screwing around with someone else.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Johnathan sat back and stretched.

"What do you think?"

Johnathan noticed a dark haired woman walk up to the counter. She looked eerily familiar to him. He got up and walked to the counter, using the excuse that he needed a napkin.

The dark haired woman thanked the woman for her food and, picked up the bag. When she turned to go, she ran smack dab into Johnathan.

"Oh, sorry." she glanced up and smiled. "Didn't see you there." Her breath caught in her throat. No way was that him.

Johnathan watched her walk to her car. He shook his head and sauntered back to the table, "Aint no way in hell that's her."

Lindsay Parker climbed into her black SUV and gripped the steering wheel, trying like hell to get a good breath.

She watched him through the glass, trying hard to determine if that really was him or not. After all, she had just gotten a glance. Then she noticed Andy. Andy had not changed at all. Still had that same sexy smile. He had put on a few pounds, but that was to be expected. Her eyes traveled back to Johnathan and a tear slid down her cheek. It was him allright. Her lean, sexy cowboy. She had promised him once that she would love him forever. That promise was broken when she caught him cheating on her with a woman who worked in the bar in Homer.

"Homer." she cranked the truck, "what in the hell is he doing in Seattle?" she glanced over her shoulder, "oh well, its none of my business."

Johnathan pulled into the driveway of his house, not able to get the image of the dark haired woman out of his mind. He unlocked the front door and went into the kitchen, pulling a beer out of the fridge. He looked at it, and sat it back on the shelf, opting for a bottle of water instead. He pulled his old high school yearbook down and sat on the couch. He flipped a few pages until he came to the page for the Homecoming Court.

He sat back on the couch and looked at the photo of them. Homecoming Queen and King. She was beautiful that night. He thought back to the night, after the Homecoming Dance when he and Lindsay had sex for the first time. She was not his first, but he knew without a doubt he was hers.

"_Johnathan, I am afraid." Lindsay peered up at him with frightened green eyes. He smiled at her, unzipping her dress._

_"It will be ok princess." he kissed her, "you know I would never hurt you, right?'_

_She nodded, "Maybe... maybe we shouldn't do this here, I mean, if your parents."_

_"Dad and Nancy are out to dinner." He unhooked her bra, taking a deep breath. Lindsay had huge tits. She had to be at least a D cup. He gently pawed her breasts, "I love you."_

_"I... I love you too." Johnathan laid her back on the couch. He brushed her hair back and eased her panties down. _

_"You ok?"  
__She nodded, gasping as he gently sucked her breast. "Johnathan."_

_"What baby?" He looked up at her, "Am I hurting you?  
__"No, its just... that feels pretty damn good."_

_"Oh you aint seen nothing yet darlin, that's just the first course."_

_Johnathan didn't want to hurt her. He knew he had to be gentle and take his time, but the truth was, he wanted to ram his dick into her and fuck the shit out of her. _

_Lindsay was suddenly having feelings she'd never had before. She remembered her friend Laci telling her that the first time she'd had sex, it was with Johnathan's brother Andy, and it felt like he was ripping her in two. "Linn, he's got the biggest one I have ever seen" Laci had told her, wide eyed in the cafeteria that Monday morning. It had made Lindsay wonder, if Johnathan was just as big as Andy, and from the looks of things he was._

_"You ok princess?" _

_She nodded, sliding her arms around his neck. "Can we just.. go ahead and do.. whatever before I lose my nerve?"_

_"Yeah," He nodded, "just relax ok, don't tense up.  
__Lindsay nodded as Johnathan eased into her. _

_"God you are tight baby." he hissed._

_"Sorry."_

_"No, its ok... you... you feel so good." he grunted. _

_Johnathan slid his hand between her legs and found her swelled bud. With just a few strokes, she was cumming like there was no tomorrow. _

Johnathan sat the book on the table and picked his water bottle up. That was a lifetime ago, but it seemed like it was yesterday.

Lindsay sat down on the couch in the living room and flipped through a photo album. She missed Laci, badly. She flipped a page and re read the obituary, tears rolling down her cheeks. Andy had blamed himself for years for Laci's death. Lindsay had heard that he had gotten married, and she was glad he was able to move on with his life. She flipped another page, and came to the photos that were made the night of the Homecoming game. The night she and Johnathan had been intimate for the first time. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. She had been so in love with him once.

She picked up a flyer that was on the side of the mailbox for the fair in Pullyup. She had no idea where the place was, but was thinking about going. She sat back on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair.

Johnathan sat the remainder of the items for the booth at the fair in the garage and snapped the light off. Scott told him he would be by around five the next morning, and Johnathan knew he better get to bed. He also knew after seeing the woman in the coffee shop, not knowing for certain if it really was her or not, he wouldn't get much sleep at all.

Lindsay shut the bathroom light off and climbed into bed. She picked up the purple rabbit that Johnathan had brought her in the hospital. She'd had her tonsils out and he had spent days and nights with her. She smiled, recalling the two of them making love in the hospital bed, scared to death a nurse would catch them. She turned the lamp off and snuggled under the covers. "Maybe moving here was a big mistake."


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay strolled along the sidewalk at the fairgrounds, eating a bowl of ice cream. She had went through a couple of the buildings handing out business cards. She still couldn't believe after all these years, she finally had her own law firm. She wasn't a partner, it was her firm. She had worked on some pretty high profile cases, and hoped that her name would be recognized.

Johnathan shook hands with the woman and smiled. "Thanks for stopping by." The lady put her hand on her son's shoulder, guiding him back onto the walkway. Johnathan looked up and spotted the woman he'd seen the day before. He had to know if it was really her.

"I will be right back." He stood up and started to walk behind his son.

"Where are you going?" Scott looked up at him, "Dad, all these people.."

Johnathan stepped over to the tent she was standing by, talking to a man in lime green shorts and a yellow shirt. He stood out like a turd in a punchbowl.

"Just stop by my office on Monday and we can go over the case." Lindsay shook his hand and smiled.

"Hey there." Lindsay turned and almost dropped the empty container in her hand.

"Hello." She brushed her hair back. "how are you?

"I'm good." he folded his arms over his chest, "you look amazing."

Lindsay didn't know what to say. He was still just as damn sexy as he was when they were teenagers, and had that same effect on her, his eyes could make her do just about anything.

"How you been?"

"I have been good." She didn't dare meet his gaze.

"So, what brings you to Washington?"

"I started my own law firm."

"So you moved here?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Let me take you to dinner."

"Johnathan, I.. I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not." he sighed, "its just dinner, we can get caught up."

Andy sat down beside his nephew and pointed, "Dude, is that..."

"Is what who?" Scott looked over at him.

"That looks like Lindsay."

"Who is Lindsay?"

"Your dad's high school girlfriend" Andy shook his head, "he was crazy about her," Andy pointed and looked at Scott, "she's the only woman your dad even came close to marrying."

"Wow." Scott never saw his dad as being the marrying kind.

"I will be right back." Andy stepped from behind the tent, over to where Johnathan and Lindsay were standing.

"Hey." Andy swept her up in a hug. "how the hell you been?"

"Fine," Lindsay smiled, "good to see you."

Lindsay could read his face and tell that old memories were flooding back of the day of the boating accident.

"Well, I better be going." Lindsay took Andy's hand, "you look good Andy."

"Hey." Johnathan took her arm, "what about dinner?"

Lindsay sighed, and jotted down her address. She handed him the piece of paper, "I hope I don't live to regret this."

"You wont. "he smiled. "see you around six?" It was more of a question than a comment.

Lindsay nodded.

"Man, talk about a blast from the past. "Andy shook his head, "she is smoking hot dude."

"Yeah," Johnathan sighed, "guess we should get back to the fans."

Lindsay climbed into her truck and headed home. Maybe agreeing to go to dinner with Johnathan was a huge mistake. She pulled into the driveway and opened the garage door, "Well, its just dinner." she told herself.

She went to the closet and found a suitable outfit to wear. She sat down on the bed, wishing like hell her boobs were not so damn big. That always seemed to be the first thing men noticed.

Lindsay turned the shower on, thinking about how much she loved Johnathan. They were only nineteen when he proposed to her, and she had said yes. She reached up and fingered the necklace, that the engagement ring he'd given her over twenty years ago hung from. She had never really gotten over him.

She stepped under the warm water and stood there, old memories enveloping her. "I hope this isn't a mistake." she said, pouring shampoo into her palm.

"So." Andy twisted the top off the beer and flopped down on his brother's couch, "Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know." Johnathan shook his head.

"Well, you know she likes seafood, and Italian food."

"Dude, that was a long time ago, people change."

"I guess I should have asked her.. I just stood there like a ..."

"She is hot dad, cant really blame you." Scott joined his uncle on the couch, "why'd you break up with her anyway?"

"She broke up with me."

"Why?"

"Scott, that was a long time ago, I don't even remember."

"I do." Andy sipped his beer looking at his brother.

"You keep your mouth shut." Johnathan wagged his finger at his brother, "I am going to take a shower."

Johnathan flipped through his closet, trying to find something to wear. He wasn't going out with one of his usual girls. Lindsay was a lady, a classy lady. He pulled a light blue shirt out of the closet and laid it on the bed. He knew that picking up where they had left off was too much to ask for, but he was damn sure gonna try.

"Ok," Scott dealt the cards and looked up at his uncle, "what's the story with dad and the hot chick?"

"Your dad and Lindsay dated in high school."

"Yeah, and you said my dad almost married her."

"They were engaged." Andy rubbed his chin, "I cant believe its Saturday night, and I am sitting here playing cards with you."

"Hey this is quality uncle/nephew time." Scott sipped his beer, "so, dad almost married her?"

"Yes." Andy pointed to the table, "your turn."

Johnathan sat down on the couch and pulled his boots on. Scott and Andy both did double takes. Johnathan threw his hands up, "What?"

"You, you are actually dressed up." Scott said snickering.

"Yeah, so." Johnathan picked up his keys, "you make a mess, clean it up." he walked to the door, "And don't wait up"

"You think its gonna be a long night" Andy winked at Scott.

"I damn sure hope so."

Johnathan rang the doorbell, nervously glancing at his watch. He was wondering if maybe he'd read the directions wrong, but then Lindsay finally answered the door.

"Hey." She stepped to the side, "come in."

"Thanks." He sat down on the couch, "This is a nice house."

"Thank you." She looked back at him while slipping her earrings on. He nervously looked around, wondering what in the hell could be causing her to stare at him like that.

"I got something on me?" He stood up and turned around.

Lindsay laughed, "No." she shook her head, "I can just remember a time when dressing up for you meant wearing a shirt with sleeves."

Johnathan chuckled, "Not much has changed." he looked at her and smiled, "Missed you."

"Can we go?" Lindsay nervously twisted her bracelet around her wrist.

Johnathan cranked the truck and looked over at her, "So, what do you feel like eating?"

She shrugged as he backed up, "Doesn't matter."

He pulled out onto the highway. "Well, I remember a time when you loved seafood."

"Still do." She smiled, "but if you would rather eat something else..."

"No, seafood's fine." He glanced over at her, "there is a restaurant not too far outside of town, right on the harbor."

"Sounds fine." She nodded.

Johnathan pulled into a parking space, taking her hand as they walked to the restaurant. Lindsay felt old feelings stirring in her, and tried like hell not to feed into them. "This is just dinner, one night." She told herself. She thanked him for holding the door and they stepped inside. The hostess asked them if they wanted to sit out on the dock. Johnathan told her they wanted to sit in an area that wasn't crowded. Lindsay was shocked when the hostess led them to the outdoor seating area, and there was no one out there.

"Your waitress will be right with you."

Johnathan nodded and smiled, turning his attention back to Lindsay. The waitress arrived, and asked if she could bring them a drink.

"I will have a bud light in a bottle." He pointed to Lindsay, "glass of white wine." He held a finger up, "one ice cube." The waitress nodded and turned to get their drinks.

"I cant believe you remembered that." Lindsay said when the waitress brought their drinks.

"Be surprised what I remember." he smiled sipping his beer, "I missed you princess."

"Don't call me that." she said, looking down at the table.

"You use to love me calling you that."

"That was over twenty years ago Johnathan."

He had noticed the gold chain around her neck, but not what was dangling from it, until now.

"You kept that?" he pointed to her neck.

Lindsay reached up and put her hand over the ring. She nodded, quickly looking away.

"I never got over you." He almost whispered. "guess you felt the same way."

"No I didn't." She hissed, glaring at him.

"So," He shrugged, "Why'd you keep the ring?"

"I... I just couldn't get rid of it."

"Why not."

Lindsay looked out the window. She looked back at him, "I loved you.. so much." she shook her head, "Why did you do that?"

"Would it make you feel any better if you knew how many times I kicked my own ass..."

"No, it wouldn't." She shook her head. "when Neal told me not to go into the bar that night, maybe... maybe I should have listened to him." she looked right into his eyes, "but I am glad I did." she sighed. "saved myself a lot of heartache."

"Why did you leave town?"

"I would rather not talk about that."

"I think I deserve to know."

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms, thankful that no one was sitting out on the small covered patio. "I walk into The Elbow Room that night and find your hand down Kristina Steven's pants, then find out you have been fucking her behind my back for god only knows how long, but you DESERVE to know why I left town?"

"Ok," He held his hands up, "I guess I deserve that."

"You deserve a hell of a lot more, you..."

The waitress came out with their meal, but Lindsay suddenly didn't have much of an appetite at all. The real reason she'd left Homer was she had discovered she was pregnant with Johnathan's child. Her mind floated back to the morning she'd had the miscarriage. It was a hard blow, since it had only been a short time since Laci had died.

"You hungry?" Johnathan looked up at her.

She picked her fork up and took a bite of fish. It was delicious, and it had been forever since she'd had seafood.

Lindsay looked at Johnathan, still as sexy as ever. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear him calling to her from the wheelhouse window of his dad's boat. Lindsay's aunt had a radio, and Lindsay would listen to the fisherman talking over the airwaves. When Johnathan's dad announced they were on the way in from fishing, Lindsay would meet Johnathan at the dock. He would stink like hell, but she didn't care. She was stupid, crazy head over heels in love with him.

"You just about ready" Johnathan's voice snapped her out of her trance. She barely recalled taking a bite of food, but her plate was empty. She nodded and stood up.

They rode back to her house in strained silence. Lindsay, being polite, asked him if he wanted to come in for a drink. He followed her inside, smiling when he noticed the trophies she had won for track and swimming. Johnathan tried hard to be at every swim meet she had, and yelled himself hoarse the day she'd won that trophy.

"So," he sat down on the couch and took the beer she offered him. "you getting settled in ok?"

"Yeah," she ran her hand through her hair and sat down on the couch, "I still have to get stuff set up at the office but..."

"If you need some help..."

"That's ok."

"I don't mind."

"I just have to set computers up, and I have a couple of people to interview."

Lindsay shifted her weight on the couch. She had kept this from him, and she shouldn't have. She knew that now. He had a right to know that the child she'd lost was his.

"You asked me why I left town."

"It doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does Johnathan. "She walked to the window. "I... I found out I was pregnant."

"What?" he walked up behind her, turning her around.

"I found out the day of Laci's funeral." she sighed as tears fell down her face. "I couldn't stand anymore, finding out you had cheated, then Laci dying, I just had to get out of here."

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" she gave him a confused look.

"My damn kid." He had a look in his eyes she had never seen before.

"I lost the baby." she didn't meet his gaze, "the doctor said it was probably because of all the stress I had been under." she looked up at him, "I should have told you."

"Damn Lindsay." He sat down, rubbing his chin.

"I am sorry Johnathan."

"No, I am." He looked at her, "I shouldn't have... you were so good for me princess, I shouldn't have done that shit to you."

He pulled the necklace up and ran his finger over the ring, "I remember the night I gave this to you."

"Me too."

"It was freezing cold, and the heat in my vette had gone out."

"Yeah." she nodded, chuckling.

"I never got over you. "He put his hands on either side of her face, "I tried like hell but..."

"I know." She nodded, peering up at him, "I feel the same way."

"Can we give this another shot."

"I... I don't know Johnathan." She took his hands and pulled them away from her face, "I don't know if that is a good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Johnathan sat at the table in the galley, filling out the log book. It had been almost three months since he had seen or talked to Lindsay. He was trying to take Andy's advice, and just leave things alone Andy was right after all, if she wanted to be with him, she would have said so by now.

"I am worried about him." Scott leaned against the wall and looked over at his cousin, Axel.

"Yeah, me too," Axel shook his head, "she must be a hell of a woman, that's all I can say."

"She's hot as hell, I can tell you that." Scott shook his head.

"Ok." Johnathan pointed toward the deck, "get your asses out there, we are almost ready to head out."

Andy sipped his coffee and looked up at his older brother as he entered the wheelhouse.

"You gonna call her man?"

"Who?" Johnathan busied himself, dusting the monitor and making sure the pencils were sharpened.

"Lindsay who else."

"Oh," he shrugged, "Guess not."

"Just admit it man." Andy said shaking his head.

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you, after over twenty years, are still in love with her."

Lindsay logged off her computer and leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She couldn't believe that things were going so well. She had fifteen cases in the last few weeks, and won all of them. She had received several referrals, and two phone calls from lawyers with the most prestigious firms in the state wanting to come and work for her. She still had that longing, that nagging feeling, she couldn't shake. She reached up, toying with the ring hanging from her neck. She still loved him, and she hated herself for it.

"Ok, let em go" Johnathan replaced the mic to the hailer and sat back. Andy looked over at him and scowled. "You know, a woman like that wont be lonely for long."

"What?" Johnathan looked over at him.

"Its ok man, you can admit you are sitting over there thinking about her."

Johnathan looked out the side window. Andy was right, he was thinking about Lindsay. Hell, he thought about her everywhere he went. He couldn't even take a piss without thinking about her.

"Take the wheel for a second." Johnathan stood up and grabbed his cell phone, praying he had bars. He walked to the state room and closed the door, plopping down on the bed. "Full bars." he looked up, "thank you."

"Oh shit, I am coming." Lindsay yelled, running down the hall. She snatched the phone up, "HELLO" She barked

"Hey princess." Johnathan chuckled, "hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't. "She said, blowing her hair out of her face.

Johnathan laid back on the bed, remembering how damn cute she looked when she was mad.

"Ok, so, is there a reason for this call?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "what are you... well, are you ..."

"Am I what Johnathan." she was starting to get pissed.

"Are you busy, for the holidays?"

"I really hadn't thought about it." Ever since her parents died, Lindsay's idea of celebrating the holidays was usually hogging on Chinese take out getting drunk and passing out. She couldn't even remember the last time she put a Christmas tree up.

"Well, think about it, because I want you to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with me."

"Johnathan, I... I don't know."

"Just... do this for me." he sighed, "then when the holiday's are over, if you still think I am a piece of crap, then we will go our separate ways and..."

"And what."

"You can die knowing that someone loved you, till his very last breath."

Lindsay hung the phone up and curled into a ball on the couch, sobbing her heart out.

"Yeah." Johnathan and Andy high fived. "Now that's a fuckin pot." Andy let out a whoop.

"If the rest of the pots are this full, we will be done today."

"Sounds good to me." Andy propped his feet up on the console.

"So, you and Em have big plans for Christmas?"

"Never thought I would say this, but hopefully we will be spending Thanksgiving in Labor and Delivery."

Johnathan laughed and shook his head, "You are way too old to be having babies dude."

"Hey, Emmy's having the baby not me."

"Well, I am just glad you are happy." Johnathan sighed, silently wishing he could be too.

"Ok," Andy hugged his brother, "see you in a couple of months."

"Call me when my nephew gets here. "Johnathan yelled over his shoulder. Andy tossed his hand up and ran to a very pregnant Emily, standing on the dock. Johnathan got a faraway look, recalling times that Lindsay was on the dock waiting for him.

Lindsay unlocked the front door, kicking her heels off. It had been one hell of a day, and all she wanted was a cold beer and a hot bubble bath. She flipped through the mail and walked to the bedroom, running the bathwater and stripping out of her suit.

"Oh, shit." She tied her robe, "What now."

She flung the door open to find Johnathan standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Johnathan" Lindsay fumbled with the tie on her robe. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in" He pulled his jacket tighter around him, "cold out here."

"I was.. I was actually about to take a bath."

"Ok," he smiled, "well don't let me stop you."

Lindsay gave him a look, "I am serious."

She stepped aside, gesturing with her hand for him to come in. He stepped into the living room.

Lindsay walked down the hall, stepping into the bathroom to turn the water off. She didn't realize that Johnathan was right behind her. She turned to leave the bathroom and gasped when she realized he was right behind her.

"You startled me." She said, hand on her neck.

Lindsay peered up at him, his eyes telling her a lot more than she wanted to know.

"I…. we cant."

Johnathan pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. He pulled her back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed, he pulled her to him, untying her robe.

"My god baby." He sighed, licking his lips, "you are…. So beautiful."

"The… the water's getting cold."

Johnathan stood up, removing his clothes. Lindsay had forgotten how "blessed" he was and tried to make it appear as fi she wasn't staring, but hell, who could help it.

Lindsay slipped into the water, and sat up so that Johnathan could slide in behind her. She leaned against him, if felt good to be in his arms again.

"I missed you princess." he pulled her hair back, kissing her neck.

"I missed you too." She twined her fingers through his, noticing a faint tattoo marking on his ring finger. "what's that?" she looked back at him, "what happened?"

"I... well, its kind of embarrassing."

"What?"

"I... I tattooed your name there, and after you left town, well, I spent the past twenty years trying like hell to scrape it off."

Lindsay didn't know what to say. He really did love her. She leaned back and sighed. She could feel his cock pressing against her ass, and tried like hell not to be so turned on. She tried to re position herself, but with his long legs stretched out under her, it was damn near impossible.

"I am just telling you, that if you don't stop wiggling like that, I wont be responsible for what happens."

Lindsay blushed. It had always shocked the hell out of her that SHE could turn him on like that. He had told her once all he had to do was think about her with her top off and it made him hard.

She stood up, stepping out on a towel that she had laid on the floor. Johnathan stood up, and Lindsay tried hard not to stare right at his cock. He reached for a fluffy white cotton towel that he wrapped around both of them. He pulled her close to him, grinning like a jackass.

"Ok captain," Lindsay gently pushed his chest, "don't start something you cant finish."

"Oh," he smiled lifting her up, carrying her to the bed, "I can finish it baby." he let the towel drop and laid her on the bed, "you more than anyone should know that." he looked at her lovingly, "so, guess I don't have any other choice now, gotta prove it."

Johnathan slid his tongue slowly over her breast, flicking it over her nipple. Lindsay groaned.

"I always did love your tits baby." he said, rubbing her nipple with his palm, "so big, but not too big." he gently sucked a pink bud, "and so soft."

Lindsay arched her back, begging him not to stop. He slid his hand up her thigh, and she instinctively eased her legs apart. Johnathan slowly rubbed her clit until she was almost screaming.

"You want to?"

"You are seriously gonna ask me that now?" she panted, glaring at him.

"If you..."

Lindsay ran her hand down his cheek, "I want to."

Johnathan smiled at her, kissing her tenderly. He gave his cock a quick up and down rub, before sliding home.

"Fuck you are tight baby." he buried his face in her hair.

Lindsay tossed her head back, enjoying the erotic ride he was taking her on. It had been so long... too long.

"Are you gonna cum for me baby?" he whispered in her ear.

"MMMMMM." she smiled, "maybe."

"Maybe." He grunted.

"You may be losing your touch cowboy."

"You are gonna pay for that baby." It may have been years since he'd had sex with Lindsay, but he still remembered EXACLTY how to make her cum. He licked his fingers before securing them around one of her nipples, then latched on to the other one, sucking her like a baby starving to death. He slid his hand down, finding her ripe bud, rubbing his fingers over it, sliding them into her wet pussy every so often. He crooked his fingers up, hitting her g spot, making her almost scream.

"Johnathan,... oh god." Lindsay buried her face into his chest and cried.

"You gonna cum now baby?" he looked right into her eyes, thrusting his cock into her.

"Oh... oh, yes." she bucked her hips. Her walls tightened around his cock, and he shuddered, moaning. He couldn't even remember a woman's mouth feeling as good around his cock as this did.

"Fuck baby." he flopped onto his back.

"You... you haven't lost your touch." she smiled, trailing her finger down his chest.

"Neither have you."

He pulled her on top of him. "You still got the best tits I ever had my mouth on."

"Johnathan really."

"Its true." he rubbed the side of her breast. "got tired of fake tits, fake women." he tucked her hair behind her ear, "I am glad our paths crossed."

"Me too."

"So." He sighed, "I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Marry me." he tucked his arm behind his head.

"Oh Johnathan I..."

"I love you Lindsay Michelle Parker, and I always have." He shrugged, "guess I always will."

"I never got over you either, really." she sighed.

"So. " he sat up, wrapping his arms around her, "lets fly to Hawaii and get married."

"You serious?"

"Yes, I am." he grinned at her, "Dare you."

"That might have worked when we were kids..."

"You aint changed that much. "He laughed, "bet you still don't back down from a dare."

Lindsay tossed her head back and laughed, thinking about the night Laci dared her to climb the town water tower and paint her's and Johnathan's initials in a heart on the side of it. Lindsay had done it, and when her dad, who was the town police chief, had seen it, he'd put her on restrictions. That didn't stop her from sneaking out her bedroom window to meet up with Johnathan.

"What are you laughing at.?"

"Just thinking about the night Laci dared me to climb the water tower."

Johnathan chuckled, "Yeah, I wonder if our initials are still there?"

"They were the last time I was home." Lindsay sighed, "I miss her."

"Yeah, took Andy a long time to get over that."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I know, but he blamed himself for years."

"I have always wondered, if the two of them would have ended up together, you know, if she'd lived."

"Probably so." Johnathan kissed her, "so, what do you say, will you be my wife?"

"Yes." she slipped her arms around his neck, "I will."


End file.
